


you have my attention

by moonbuns



Series: little stars ⋆⋆ [1]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbuns/pseuds/moonbuns
Summary: Seungyoun can't resist flirting with Hangyul. Luckily, he's already grown used to it.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Series: little stars ⋆⋆ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924675
Comments: 16
Kudos: 46
Collections: Challenge #4 - Kiss Kiss Fall in Love





	you have my attention

Hangyul looks pretty like this, his face aglow from the warm streetlamps and the flashes of lights from the restaurants they walk past. He is radiant, not only from their surroundings playing off his handsome features but also from his wide smile and the way he talks so animatedly about something Seungyoun has forgotten to pay attention to in favor of admiring his date. Luckily, the other hasn’t quite picked up on that yet.

“Hyung.” Or maybe he has.

Seungyoun laughs, sheepish, finding Hangyul looking at him expectantly. “Yes?”

“You’re not listening.”

“I was!”

“So tell me.”

Seungyoun thinks for a second, screwing his face up as if he’s deep in thought. Hangyul just laughs at this. “I can’t think when you’re doing that,” he admits to him.

“Doing what?” Hangyul cocks his head at him, confused.

Lifting their joined hands between the two of them, Seungyoun grins, pretending as if he isn’t blatantly flirting. “Holding my hand.”

Hangyul lets go immediately, shoving him in the shoulder as he blushes. “Shut up,” he scoffs, rolling his eyes. His face remains bright with a pleased smile as he looks anywhere but at Seungyoun.

“You’re never paying attention anyway,” he mutters.

“Hey!”

“We wouldn’t be here if you did,” Hangyul teases, finally looking at him again.

Seungyoun reaches to take his hand again, unable to argue. He and Hangyul had met in their chemistry lab at the beginning of the semester, only because Seungyoun couldn’t get his titrations to work properly throughout the entire three hour section. Turns out he isn’t patient enough to pay attention to how much he’s titrated into his solution before it’s past the point of no return. Meanwhile, Hangyul had completed the lab procedure just in time to notice Seungyoun’s frustrated groan as he glared at his beaker full of shockingly pink solution.

“You’re not supposed to put that much,” he’d said to Seungyoun from across the bench, leaning forward. “That’s too much base.”

Seungyoun looked sadly at the three beakers at Hangyul’s station, all of them the ideal pale pink. “How did you do it,” he whispered, not wanting to draw his TA’s attention. He didn’t need to be made an example of in front of everyone.

“I just followed the instructions.” Hangyul shrugged, flipping through his lab manual. “How many drops did you put?”

“You’re supposed to count?” Seungyoun sat up in his seat, confused. “I just let it do its thing?”

Hangyul laughed, pushing his own manual over to him. Seungyoun looked down to see the margins filled with tiny notes. “He said to go slowly and keep track of the amount,” he explained, referring to the instructions the TA had given earlier. “Weren’t you listening?”

Seungyoun waved his hand to his overly concentrated beakers. “Does it look like I was listening,” he asked.

Hangyul just laughed again and then rounded the bench to help Seungyoun restart as quickly as possible before class ended. Even with all his help, Seungyoun still ended up with a percent error over 300% in his post-lab. When he’d shown Hangyul, he’d collapsed onto the lab bench with his face buried in his arms, his body shaking with silent laughter. 

But he’d always kept an eye out for Seungyoun in all the next labs and for that Seungyoun was extremely appreciative. And he was also appreciative of how cute he was. And even more appreciative when he’d said yes to a date when he’d finally gathered up the courage to ask him a month later.

“You’re never going to let that go, are you,” Seungyoun asks, pouting slightly.

“Absolutely not.”

He looks down at their clasped hands, swinging enthusiastically between them. He opens his mouth to say something incredibly cheesy before Hangyul shouts to stop him.

“Don’t say it!”

“What?” The edges of Seungyoun’s mouth curl up into a sly smile. “That I’ll never let you go either?”

“Shut up!” Hangyul shouts again, laughing. “I’m not gonna let you walk me home anymore.”

“How will I give you a goodnight kiss then?”

Hangyul lifts a brow, challenging. Their first date isn’t even over and he’s already accustomed to Seungyoun’s excessive flirting. “You know you can kiss me anywhere, right?”

Seungyoun grins, letting go of his hand to pull him in with an arm around his waist. “Here?”

Hangyul lets him lean in, just until Seungyoun is close enough to count his lashes before he shoves him off playfully and darts away. “You’re blocking the sidewalk hyung!” he calls over his shoulder.

Seungyoun chases after him down the side streets that lead to the front of Hangyul’s apartment complex. He finally lets him catch up to him at the entrance, standing there expectantly.

“I’ll walk you upstairs,” Seungyoun offers, not wanting the night to end.

Hangyul wiggles his fingers at him. “I’m not that kind of person, hyung.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Seungyoun whines.

“I know, I know.” Hangyul slides his arms around his waist, pulling him close. “I had fun today.”

“I know you did,” Seungyoun teases, arms resting naturally around Hangyul’s shoulders.

“I’m gonna go inside now.”

“No!” Seungyoun tightens his hold. He leans down, his nose brushing against Hangyul’s. “Can I…?”

Hangyul just closes the space between them, pressing his lips to Seungyoun’s and sending a warm swell of happiness through him. He smiles against his mouth, unable to stop himself. He kisses him harder when he feels Hangyul’s mouth spread into a smile of his own. His hand cups Seungyoun’s cheek, his touch gentle, angling him closer. It’s soft and sweet and it makes Seungyoun so incredibly _happy_. He holds onto Hangyul even tighter, not wanting to let go.

When they pull apart, Hangyul beams up at him, glowing brighter than ever. Unable to resist, Seungyoun kisses him again, just a quick peck that has him laughing softly.

“Get home safe, okay?”

Seungyoun ruffles his hair affectionately. “You too.”

Hangyul’s face splits into a grin and he squeezes him around the middle. “I already am.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! kudos and comments are appreciated ♡


End file.
